The Hunter of Artemis
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: Anastasia Smith is an ordinary daughter of Apollo at Camp-Half Blood until the Hunters came. i do not own any PJ characters only the ones i made up. Read and review.
1. The Hunters Come to Camp

**The Hunter of Artemis **

Chapter 1

The Hunters come to camp

My name is Anastasia Smith and I'm a demigod. I used to go to Camp-Half Blood, but I decided to become a hunter of Artemis. Now I am an immortal maiden to the goddess Artemis. We tried to stay out of it, but who knew that I might be important someday.

The day I became a hunter started like this: with a whole lot of trouble. I woke up in the Apollo cabin. My cabin mates were still asleep. I look at the clock hanging on the wall; it was 11:30pm. I stretch and try to go back to sleep. The covers were too itchy, but it was too cold to kick them off. The pillow is to lumpy, not like I can get another one. I couldn't sleep. I get up and take out my bow. My mother got it for me on my tenth birthday.

_"Use it well my little spring. Your father would be proud of you someday soon." my mother said as she handed me the bow._

_ "How am I supposed to use this, Mom?" I ask._

_ "You will know my little spring. It is in your blood."_

The memory faded. The bow was a light brown wood with a tight string. My mother called it _Velos tou Anemou_, Arrow of the Wind, or just Arrow Wind. I looked around the cabin and snuck out to the shooting range. I quickly grab a quiver from the armory on my way there. The targets were still out, the last group forgot, again. I line myself up with one and take a breath. I grab an arrow and hook it on the bow string. Using the strength in my arm I pull the string back as far as it could go. I took one more breath. Then let it go. It flew across the distance without fault and hit the target in the middle. Bull's-eye. I lock another arrow and send it at the next target in the line. It did the same thing. I kept doing this until I could hear the screeching of the harpies looking for campers out past lights out. I run back to the Apollo cabin and finally fell back to sleep. Little did I know that my destiny would soon come to pass?

_"Run! Run my little spring. Mommy will be alright." my mother said in an urgent voice._

_ "You cannot hide them forever, Cassandra Smith." said a rough male voice._

_ "Run little spring run. The protectors will find you. Now go. Mommy will catch up." My mother said. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I did not stop until I couldn't feel the cold feeling of the voice. I found a little cardboard box and waited for my mother, but she never came. I cried myself to sleep that night. When it was morning a nice boy came and took me to Half-Blood Hill._

_ "What is this place?" I asked._

_ "It is the only place where kids like us can be safe." he told me._

The dream cleared and I woke up again do to my cabin mate, Panthea, shaking me. "Anastasia wake up. We're going to be late for inspection." I reluctantly got up and got dressed.

"Better?" I ask.

"Perfect. Let's go get some breakfast." Panthea said. We walked out of the cabin with Phoenix Inland on my left and Pandora Gordan behind me.

Breakfast was normal until Chiron made the announcement. "Good morning campers. I'd like to announce that the Hunters will by staying at Camp-Half Blood for a few days. You all know the drill. Capture the Flag tonight against the Hunters. Enjoy the rest of your day." And he galloped off to teach some lesson. I found myself staring at the Poseidon table. There were three kids sitting there. Percy Jackson, of course Camp-Half Blood's first son of Poseidon, his half-Cyclops-brother, Tyson, and Atlanta Mighty, the new sister.

"Hey Anastasia." said a voice behind me. My heart did a little flutter. It was Achilles Withers, son of Ares.

"Hi Achilles." I say.

"Do you want to, you know, hang out?" he asked.

"Um sure, during free time?" I suggest.

"See you then." he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my face go red. Panthea looked at me and gave me a smile. No one thought that I would be going out with the hottest guy in camp considering the way I look. I had short blonde hair that didn't shine and a whole lot of freckles. My eyes were a different story. They are never the same color twice. One moment they might be blue the next they are a honey gold. I got up with the rest of my cabin and went to sword fighting.

I am pretty good at sword fighting for a child of Apollo, but my main weapon is Arrow Wind. I disarm Laurel White and move on to another opponent. Phoenix Inland was sitting by himself supervising and giving out helpful tips to our cabin. "Can I practice with you?" I ask and he picks up his sword. I quickly disarm him too. "Watch out Anastasia." he said. I turned and ducked. A silver arrow flew over my head and hit a Bulls-eye in a target fifty feet away. "The Hunters are here." Pandora said.

"Great we are going to lose at capture the flag tonight." I say no thinking that I was going to join them some day.


	2. We Lose The Flag Again

**The Hunter of Artemis**

Chapter 2

We lose the flag, again

After the activities for the day were done we filed in for dinner. The Hunters were sitting at the Artemis table as usual when they come. Being in the Apollo cabin we sit right next to them. Once I get my meal and give part of it to Apollo I sit back down and enjoy listening to the conversations of my cabin mates. "Hey Anastasia, nice work with the sword fighting today." Phoenix said clamping me on the back. "This girl might help us win in capture the flag."

"Thanks" I said in a small voice. Some Hunters looked over at us as if we were animals the wanted to hunt. I went back to my hamburger and ate in silence. As I ate Achilles snuck up on me. "Hey there sunshine." he said making me jump.

"Achilles! You are so going to get it!" I yell and he just laughed. I pull out Arrow Wind and knock an arrow. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Anastasia put the bow away before Chiron catches you." Achilles said. I lowered the bow. He looked me in the eyes. "I love your eyes my little spring."

"Don't call me that." I say.

"Fine. I liked the way you kissed me during free time. Just to let you know." he said turning to go back to his table. I blushed and put my bow away. My cabin mates were looking at me. I ignored them. Chiron goes up to give his _short_ welcome speech to the Hunters. "The teams for tonight are as follows: The Hunters, Athena, and the Hermes cabin on one team and on the other Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, and any other camper that wants to join in." he excused us to go get ready.

I was in the armory when I first talked to them. "Are you Anastasia Smith?" asked one of the Hunters.

"Yes. I'm Anastasia Smith daughter of Apollo." I say putting special arrows in my quiver.

"Daughter of my brother looks like he has been busy. All of those kids at your table. But you a child of my brother who excels at sword fighting and archery." the young hunter said.

"Your brother? It can't be. You're Artemis, aren't you supposed to be like billons years old?"

"Don't make me turn you into a lynx and hunt you down. I like being the age of my Hunters. By the way here is a brochure, if you wanted to join." Artemis said picking up a broken spear then throwing it back down. I took the brochure and thanked her. I grabbed my sheath of special arrows and went out to the rest of my team.

Percy had our team's banner in his hand and was leading a small group to hide it. Of course I'm not in it. Azeem Defend orders us around forming ranks and other things. He puts aside a few campers to rush and capture the Hunter's flag. I got put in that group because I was fast and skilled. "Campers and Hunters at ready, attack!" Chiron's voice carried from wherever he was standing in the forest. We all yelled and attacked. I saw Percy and his group almost get ran over by Hunters and our group wasn't doing to hot either. I break away with Achilles and fall through the Hunters weak spot.

We come up to the creek were Percy was claimed and see the silver flag of the Hunters. "It can't be this easy." Achilles said.

"You know the Hunters. They must have someone hiding in the brush or just over those rocks." I say.

"Well we can take whoever they throw at us." he said rushing through the creek. I followed him armed with my bow just in case someone jumps out from behind. As Achilles suspected the Hunters didn't post anyone thinking that no one would get this far. He grabs the flag and raises it up. I turned as fast as I could when I heard the arrow wiz by. Achilles ducked just in time. By the time he unsheathed his sword I was already fighting the Hunter. Hunting knife against my sword. The Hunter pushed me down and took on Achilles. I moved my arm slowly to stanch the cut in my cheek. The rest of me was fine except some bruising, that I could tell. I try to look for Achilles but I end up rolling into the creek. _Great now I'm all wet_. But I feel so much better, like I do whenever I'm in water. That's an attribute of the Poseidon cabin. "Achilles take the flag and run I've got her." I hear Phoenix yell. I get up out of the creek and pick up my sword. More Hunters have gathered to help the guard. I move my way and fight back to back with Phoenix. I watch Achilles run toward our side of the forest and defend himself at the same time.

We hear the horn signaling that someone got over the border with the flag. we run out of the forest to find Achilles painting but not cheering. none of our group is cheering. the Hunters got over just before we did. I go over and hug Achilles. "Don't worry we will get their flag next time." I whisper in jis ear. he replies with a small kiss on my cheek.

"Didn't you get cut?" he asked looking at my face.

"Yes but I don't know what really happened. I fell into the creek and when I got out it was gone." I say.

"That's what we can do!" Percy said dragging Atlanta behind him. Then all of the sudden everyone has their hands over their eyes. There was a bright light coming from a top of Atlanta's and my heads. I look up at it. It was a claiming symbol. It was a caduceus, symbol of Apollo, mixed with a trident, symbol of Poseidon. This can't be. I am a daughter of Apollo and Atlanta is a daughter of Poseidon. then I remember the dreams.

"_You can't hide __**THEM **__forever Cassandra Smith."_

Atlanta Mighty is my sister.


	3. The Issue of a Quest

**The Hunter of Artemis**

Chapter 3

The Issue of a Quest

After the embarrassment from the loss had passed camp was normal. I hung out with Achilles on a daily basis. He taught me more sword fighting techniques and I helped him with a bow and arrow. As for me and Atlanta nothing has happened. We hardly see each other. I try to avoid any conversation that includes her. At the moment I was in the sword fighting arena slicing the arms off straw dummies with Achilles. "Aim higher on the shoulder." he said circling me.

"I know this you've said it like five times already. Can't I just hack off the head, like Medusa?" I say.

"If you want to be a head hacking killer, then sure." He offered. He set up another dummy for me to disarm.

"Achilles, do you think that I could be a daughter of Apollo and Poseidon?" I ask after we picked up every last straw piece.

"It can't be. How can one person have two different birth fathers? If you were you would be related to Percy Jackson, so that crosses him off your to date list." he said. I roll my eyes. We put away our swords and go to the lake for a romantic picnic dinner.

"Are you sure Chiron gave us permission to do this?" I ask. Achilles nodded.

"As long as we are done by campfire and save some food for our parents." I shrugged and dug in. Achilles brought my favorite pulled pork sandwiches smothered in BBQ sauce. I "mmmmm" in delight. Achilles gives a small smile. "Here you have some sauce on your cheek." he wipes it off in that cute boyfriend-ie sort of way.

After dinner we sit and watch the naiads weave their baskets. I pick some flowers, most likely a weed, and start to make a chain. We started to fall asleep when we hear someone running toward us. The person stopped, out of breath, said, "Achilles you are needed at the campfire. Anastasia you might want to come as well." we look at each other and ran as fast as we could to the amphitheater.

Camper's faces were white and a few were not looking. The campfire its self was black. Achilles went up to Chiron. "There has been an issue of a quest and the participants have already been decided. Azeem Defend of the Hephaestus cabin, Lucy Bringer of the Aphrodite cabin, and Achilles Withers of the Ares cabin will lead this quest. Any questions?"

"Chiron what is the objective of the quest or the prophecy we are supposed to follow?" Azeem Defend asked.

"_Three of the lesser Gods, shall fall. To save us all. One mighty with sword in hand finds this quest unplanned. Filled with bravery and forge of heart shall tear the group apart. The next of the dove shall fall in love and never return to the world above. Find the stone and forge the sword give the earth her reward. "_

"That's awful. Chiron, why do you have to send these three? Achilles is boastful, Azeem is not the fighting type, and little Lucy, she wouldn't hurt a fly." said Karissa Fisher, of the Athena cabin, "This quest will get them all killed. As it says in the first line 'Three of the lesser Gods, shall fall.' how will this save us all? I volunteer to take the place of Lucy." Chiron shook his head and put it in his hands. The rest of the camp started yelling and volunteering for the spots. When the Hunters come to see what was all the noise about they wanted in too. "STOP!" Atlanta and I yell at the same time. "Can't you see the prophecy clearly says it? One mighty with a sword, that's Achilles, he is the best sword fighter here. Azeem is brave and loves to work in the forge, and Lucy well she is the youngest Aphrodite camper so the next dove. It all makes sense. Don't argue about it and that's final." some people look at us funny. Then they all head for bed.

I find myself alone in the dark. The fire died and everyone left me alone. Atlanta ran off right after we finished. Chiron is hiding something from us, I just know it. The harpies pass me a couple of times but don't attack. Am I that freaky? I crawl into bed and put it out of my mind. That night I dreamed about the picnic Achilles and I had earlier. It was wonderful until a great big hand burst out of the ground and grabbed Achilles. This left me alone in the dark, with an evil cackle still ringing in my ears.


End file.
